


New Year's Kiss

by shomibaki



Series: PruCan Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomibaki/pseuds/shomibaki
Summary: Canada and Prussia get a little too drunk at a New Year's Eve Party...
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: PruCan Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this ship since I'm not confident in my writing but I wanted some PruCan and here is a series of it!
> 
> It may be short but trust me the more I write the longer they will get.

Prompt #1: Canada and Prussia get a little too drunk at a New Year's Eve Party...

Matthew got out of his car, but still felt the nip of the cold wind through his red hoodie, with a small Canadian flag on it, that draped over his slightly smaller body. He scolded himself for not bringing a scarf since he didn't think it would get this cold. Already imagining how pinkish his nose and cheeks must've of turned already he walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Before he could fully let his hand drop down the door flew open to reveal his loud, obnoxious twin brother.

"Mattie! Glad you could make it, took you long enough!" Alfred without letting the poor boy a chance to greet him back grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "Yo, guys Mattie's here!" 

Alfred quickly closed the door to the warm home and tugged Matthew into the living room with everyone else already there talking to one another. Subconsciously tugging of the sleeves of his sweater he gave a small wave to everyone as the turned to look at them. 

"There's some stuff in the kitchen if you want anything to eat or drink" Alfred just patted his back and walked back to the couch to resume talking with his boyfriend Ivan.

Matthew thought there might something to warm him up just a bit, so he made his way over to the kitchen to see Ludwig talking with his brother as Italy stood next to him listening. Feeling that someone walked into the kitchen Gilbert looked up and abruptly stopped Ludwig from speaking just to greet Matthew.

"Birdie!" Gilbert greeted with his usual mildly heavy german accent. Giving the smaller boy a big hug, he ruffled his hair a bit, "How are you?"

"A bit cold since I came from outside right about now." His voice was a bit louder than with most people but he and Gilbert were very comfortable with each other. 

[ Author's note: ;) ;) ]

"I can tell, your cheeks and nose are pink," Gilbert added as he reached his hand out to gently stroke his left cheek "Your cold to the touch too."

Thinking nothing of it Matthew just felt his cheek after Gilbert's left his face "Oh, your right I didn't notice."

"How about I get us a couple of beers, so we can drink and talk as you warm up?" 

"Sure, sounds great."

They were in their little world that neither noticed Ludwig raising an eyebrow at them and Feliciano smirking and quickly ushering Ludwig and himself away to give the two some alone time. Everyone can see Gilbert's interest in Matthew, but the quiet boy was too dense to notice.

After Gilbert came back with two beers they walked to the living room with everyone else and talked for the rest of the night. As the night went on for loner some people were already gathering around the TV waiting for the countdown to begin. They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and drinking with one another.

At this point, its almost midnight and people are getting ready for the countdown. Many of them are already drunk such as Gilbert and Matthew, though the only indicator was Matthew's flushed face and giggling while Gilbert only had a red tint to his cheeks.

"Yo guys the count down is starting!" Alfred called out so the people from the kitchen could come over.

Matthew started to get up from his place on the couch, but suddenly Gilbert pulled him back and he ended up landing back next to him a lot closer than where he previously sat. Confused Matthew cocked his head to the side and leaned back looking at Gilbert.

"Something wrong Gil-" 

"I like you."

"...W-What?"

Gilbert just wrapped an arm around his waist and let his head rest in between Matthew's neck and shoulder. Hesitantly, Matthew gently placed his hands on both of Gilbert's shoulders. Hearing Gilbert suck in a shaky breath as if he was having an internal battle in his mind he finally continued.

"I like you...a whole damn lot too..." He sounded nervous which was very out of character for the overly confident Prussian, "...and I wanted to wait until the countdown ended but I can't wait any longer."

Matthew had never liked anyone or have anyone like him back since he was almost invisible, but he always thought it was normal to feel his heart flutter when Gilbert talked to him. Tighten the grip on Gilbert's shirt and shoulders he was praying to lord to make his heart stop pounding in his chest like it was about to burst out.

"Gil, I-I...I don't know how I should feel, or if what I'm feeling is right...but I think I l-like you too." Gilbert titled his head to look up at Matthew from his shoulder, "Every time I talk you my heart feels likes its fluttering and I feel my face become warmer-"

The countdown was seconds away from hitting zero and Gilbert was smiling like an idiot as Matthew was turning away in embarrassment. Gilbert shot his head up and used his other hand to grab Matthew's chin to turn his head back in his direction. Cutting off his ramble midway in the process, he pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. Gilbert's heart was pounding and his thoughts were racing wondering if he acted too rash. As soon as he planned to break the kiss the feeling of a very familiar hand was placed on his cheek with that gentle touch that he loved dearly.

To deepen the kiss Gilbert removed his hand from Matthew's chin to the nape of his neck while the arm wrapped his waist pulled him closer to his broad chest. Matthew let Gilbert take the lead as he too moved his hands to rest on Gilbert's chest. 

"Happy New Year!!" 

The sudden yell of everyone brought them back to reality from their borderline makeout session. Simultaneously looking at the TV showing the New York New Year's countdown and back at each other they just laughed. Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek to which his flushed face hide the blush perfectly.

"Happy New Year Birdie." Gilbert offered Matthew the biggest grin as he sat up straight.

"And Happy New Year to you, Gil." He shifted closer to Gilbert's bigger and warmer body and laid his head on his chest hearing the rhythm of his beating heart.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Gilbert asked with the most hopeful look he could muster up.

"Of course I will you big goof." Matthew just giggled and lightly slapped his arm in a playful manner.

When it was time to leave Gilbert went home with Ludwig looking like a grinning idiot who had just hit the jackpot in the lottery. Ludwig just shook his head, unlike Feliciano snickering since he caught a glimpse of their little conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any AU's or Prompt ideas!


End file.
